Abstract: This continuing proposal will translate basic research utilizing high-throughput genomic approaches and functional genomics into routine diagnostic and therapeutic tools for non-syndromic hearing loss (NSHL), the most common type of hearing impairment in children and adults. We have developed a genomic variant detection platform MiamiOtogenomics - composed of MiamiCapitalArray/MiamiOtoGenes panels/exome (WES)/genome (WGS) and developed a genotype and phenotype database ? MiamiGeneHeal. As shown in the preliminary data, we have already collected approximately 3,000 DNA samples with phenotypic data from a large international cohort (Miami Otogenetic Repository) of families with NSHL. Moreover, we have excluded all known HL genes in over 200 families, successfully identified more than 18 potential new candidate genes, created animal models for human HL, and have generated human iPSCs from patients with genetic deafness. We will build on these accomplishments and preliminary data by proposing to complete the following specific aims: 1. Apply an innovative genomics-based MiamiOtogenomics pipeline for NSHL; 2. Identify factors influencing the decision to pursue and act on genomic testing; 3. Initiate preclinical therapeutic experiments as a proof-of-concept for potential treatments for HL. The foundation of the proposal will leverage the exceptional genomics capacity of collaborators at the University of Miami into a genomic-based, minority-focused, diagnostic and treatment pipeline for HL. The overarching purpose of this application is to transit discoveries made in laboratory to patient care. This study will translate genomic analysis into clinical hearing screening to elucidate the exact molecular etiology for HL, which will enable more accurate diagnoses, better quality of care, more effective genetic counseling, as well as improved cost-effectiveness in medical care. In addition, we expect to contribute significantly to genotype-phenotype studies and to establish a robust framework for assessing long-term clinical outcomes. Moreover, this study will contribute to our fundamental understanding of HL. Finally, our innovative preclinical therapeutic experiments in our knockin mouse and human iPSC models using CRISPR will potentially discover new treatments for HL. This study will inform two important clinical aspects of precision medicine in USA populations, especially in USA minorities: general acceptance in clinical practice and clinical utility. We will perform one of the largest and most integrated clinical/genomic/functional/novel therapeutic studies on NSHL to date. Our prior results, the interdisciplinary team's expertise and our established study infrastructure and population access support feasibility of our Aims.